CCU presidential election, 2023
Elden Dunham | before_party = For the People | after_election = | after_party = }} The CCU presidential election of 2023 will be the second quadrennial presidential election, set to be held in 2023. This follows For the People President Elden Dunham's four-year term from 2019 to 2023. Following a Senate vote, this Election marks the first to require at least 15% in international polling to be included in debates and ballots.aaa Additionally, an Independent Primary was no longer held, as they no longer were required a primary with the result of the Senate vote.aaa The Election may take place earlier, depending on a Senate vote accepted by two-thirds.aaaaa Two-party vote The Senate voted 67–49 in favor of only accepting candidates above 15% in international polls to debates.aaa The Independents were notably neglecting the change, although 8 voted in favor of the change.a Had they gone like the other Independents, the vote would have been 59–57, still in favor of the change.a 19 For the People/Union Senators also voted against the change, a move which could have resulted in the retaining of the three-party rule, should have the Independents voted nay as well.aa The Independents vote were thought to be a result of their poor performance in the 2019 election, to ensure they wouldn't be pre-eliminated in future elections.a General election polling Polls as of 2019. Per Senate/CCU rules, polls prior to official primaries are not counted and considered " ", measured just to determine candidate's popularizes. Once a candidate is officially pronounced a Nominee in its Primary, their polls will be counted towards debate and ballot access. It should however be noted that candidate's polls will be counted towards debate and ballot access in their respective Party Election Primary. 'International polling' By December 2021, Mercado had received above 15% in four polls, almost certifying himself national debates. However, since then, his popularity drastically decreased, with the biggest poll thus far and first of 2022 seeing him receive just 9% of the vote. National polling These polls do not count or are affected towards entering debates and/or ballots. They are simply used to measure candidate's popularizes in certain nations. United Kingdom For the People Party polling Union Party polling Potential candidates For the People Party * Elden Dunham, British television executive for (2014–2019); Incumbent (3rd) CCU President (2019–)aaaa The For the People Convention took place in Edinburgh, Scotland on June 9, 2022, with Dunham winning FTP reelection with 92% votes. Dunham ran mainly unopposed, with other minor candidates unable to receive more than 2% of the overall vote. In total, other candidates represented up to 5% of the vote, with 3% for "none of the above". However, Dunham's running mate Maura Carlin, also President of the Senate, announced that she would step down after serving in the position for four years. Dunham subsequently announced his decision to appoint Katherin Galloway, a Brit who came fourth in the Party's primaries back in 2019, as his running mate for the 2023 presidential election. Union Party * Dakota Crowe, Union Write-in candidate, 2019aa * Gaston Angel, German television executive for (2015–); Union candidate, 2019aa * Aubrey Connellaaa * Josef Oroscoaa Better Together Party * Jerald Wade, German Head of Delegation, Country Contest (2018–)aaa * Syreeta Bairda * Lelia Masters * Winfred Shea * Newton Dozier * Trenton Samuelsa Global Union Party * Madie Harleya * Corie Ropera * Jinny Canfielda * Eulalia Sawyersa Independent * Jami Mercado, Independent Write-in candidate, 2019aaaa * Lorena Reed, British Delegation Member, Country Contest (2017–)aa * Alesia Corona, Italian Head of Delegation, Country Contest (2015–)aaa All Independent candidates were now allowed to run, with no Primary being held to single out lesser candidates.a Polls saw Mercado, the leading Independent candidate, at 9% in the highest, which was considered "a crisis" for the Independents, as they would potentially be out of the debates, which would lose them any chance of winning or gaining a substantial amount of seats. Declined candidates For the People Party * Mia Haskins, Irish television entertainment executive for (2011–); For the People candidate, 2019 (endorsed Dunham)aa * Katherin Galloway, For the People Write-in candidate, 2019 (endorsed Dunham)aaaa * Felisha Nadeau, French former Vice President of entertainment at (2013–17); For the People candidate, 2019 (endorsed Dunham)aaa Union Party * Evalyn Staples, Dutch Head of Entertainment executive for (2012–); CCU Senate Minority Leader (2019–2021)aaaaaa Independent * Elois Dang, Swedish television executive producer; Independent nominee, 2019 (endorsed Mercado)aaa * Rosalyn Whitley, Maltese television producer; Independent candidate, 2019 (endorsed Mercado)a Previous presidential leaders Independent * Elayne Harpaz (2010–2011) * Tyron Ferrer (2012–2018) : Although Ferrer identified himself as an Independent during his term, he later identified himself as a member of the For the People Party, after it was founded. For the People * Elden Dunham (2019–present)